Pretty Cure Christmas Holiday Sleepover
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: The girls decided to have the self a sleepover during through the times of December and to Nagisa parents and Honoka grandma are away on holiday untill they come back on the New Year's Eve to celebrate at Nagisa home to countdown to celebrate the New Year. Will Nagisa and Honoka have some of romance going on or will they just going to be have a friendship time?
1. Prologue

Of this time of a year it's Great to spend times with your friends and family but in this year: Nagisa and Honoka are spend the days together at Nagisa place While her Family away on holiday and Honoka grandma is away as well to see her good friend. So the girls have the house to themselves until they come back on New Year's Eve to celebrate of the New Year with Nagisa parents and Honoka grandma altogether oh so with Nagisa and Honoka.

Pairing/Ship: Nagisa x Honoka


	2. Chapter 1: time for sleepover time

**_Chapter 1: Time for sleepover_**

 **This day on 20 of December Nagisa is doing some thing before Honoka comes to her house to do some fun times what girls do but what a shame that Hikari is so so busy through the times of December she will be doing some work at Tako Cafe but hiker will see the girls soon.**

 **3pm on 20 of December**

when nagisa is done of everything she got over excitement how nice it going to be with honoka and maybe hikari if she got available to go see Nagisa and Honoka.

soon it comes at Nagisa front door of her home was a knock of the door and it was Honoka "hi Nagisa" said Honoka "hey honoka" said nagisa with a smile like always been Nagisa let honoka inside of Nagisa home.

When the girls are in Mepple and Mipple came out from their pockets to come out to say hello and to love each other like always do "MIPPLE" said mepple saying to love one to her "MEPPLE" said mipple saying to love one to him as well "well they always do love each no matter what it is" said honoka with giggled a little bit of it "True. So what you want to do today honoka I mean we can go out to eat but We can't go to one of fancy restaurant It's too expensive you know what I mean" said Nagisa "oh I don't mind nagisa where we go or do something in here" said honoka.

"I know why don't we just have a walk for a while" said nagisa with a bit a smile look at honoka "ok that sounds a wonderful idea" saying honoka she was ok with

 **5pm on 20 of December**

The girls decided to go on a walk up the hill of they favourite place to go to. to see the view from city there where it was snowed it is bit slippery but they managed to get up there. "Wow...it even beautiful like last time" said Nagisa "same it so amazing that we live this place" said honoka. Both girls look at the city view how wonderful and beautiful it is wearing the winter jackets on for a wonderful snow days "you know since we became pretty cure it has been pretty rough ride sometime but the days like this it's been awesome and no bad things happen to us" said Nagisa to look up the sky to see the stars and the snowflakes Honoka look at Nagisa after her friend said that with a smile to think to herself that she glad she's got a friend like Nagisa.

 **9pm on 20 of December**

The girls went to Nagisa home for to go to sleep Nagisa go to her bed to sleep on and honoka got herself a pillow and blanket from her grandma's house before honoka left went to see Her friend when she got it she's going to sleep in Nagisa bedroom where she can sleep from as long she feels comfortable to sleep The girls got to cells tucked in to get ready to sleep and of course Mipple, Mepple went to sleep as well.

 _Nagisa Dream_

 ** _It was one of the dreams about Romance but instead of about herself and her crush Fujipi it was Nagisa and honoka was in it. They are at The Royal ball like one of a scene one Romeo and Juliet: Nagisa herself she is Romeo and Honoka is Juliet ((from episode 37 in English dub)) The dream was starts when Nagisa as Romeo waiting for Honoka as Juliet to start they dance together, The Instruments of music is starting to playing a song of Ten Minutes Ago From Cinderella" before Nagisa and honoka begin there dance Nagisa take her bow like a Prince Charming does and Honoka does her courtesy to Nagisa after she did her bow to honoka, the music is just starting and they begin to dance:_**

 _[NAGISA]_

 _Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door My head started reeling You gave me the feeling The room had no ceiling or floor Ten minutes ago, I met you And we murmured our "How do you do's?" I wanted to ring out the bells And fling out my arms And to sing out the news "I have found her, she's an angel With the dust of the stars in her eyes We are dancing, we are flying And she's taking me back to the skies" In the arms of my love, I'm flying Over mountain and meadow and glen And I like it so well That for all I can tell I may never come down again I may never come down to earth again_

 _[HONOKA]_

 _Ten minutes ago, I met you And we murmured our "How do you do's?" I wanted to ring out the bells And fling out my arms And to sing out the news I have found him x2 In the arms of my love, I'm flying Over mountain and meadow and glen And I like it so well That for all I can tell I may never come down again_

 _[BOTH]_

 _I may never come down to earth again_

Before they nearly kiss Nagisa just woke up from her dream in the middle of the night thank God she didn't woke honoka up but when she thinks of the dream it's not like she thinks it's weird she actually likes the dream that she had with honoka but she doesn't know why Nagisa like it anyway is it a signed for A crush way to be closer and more Romance or maybe it was just a weird dream she haves.

 ** _The story will continue_**


	3. chapter 2: why and what's this mean?

**_Chapter 2: why and what this mean?_**

 **22nd of December at 10am**

Nagisa and Honoka just got themselves breakfast and the girls was done some of decorating Nagisa home for New Year Eve for Nagisa family and oh so Honoka grandma too, they know it bit too early for that but it was something to do.

"so honoka can i ask you something?" said nagisa is watching news with honoka "of course what you want to ask nagisa" said honoka is watching news with nagisa too "well do you have a Dream that it weird but it was oh so nice to be with your Best friend like in a romantic way?" said Nagisa when the TV was on Nagisa is look up just a bit of it "well I do you have weird feelings of my dreams but never like that before why do you ask" said Nagisa looks back at the TV again and look away from honoka an said "just asking that's all" after saying that she went blush a bit of it.

 **23 of December at 5pm**

Honoka is doing her homework from her class is same as Nagisa before after Christmas holidays with Nagisa like always she doesn't know to write and think like always said "let's have a break" saying Nagisa bit of stress that she just started then honoka giggled a bit of it "you know we just start it right" said Honoka "i know I know but is it alright I go head to the kitchen to grab something to snack to eat I'll be right back" said Nagisa "sure I'll be waiting for you for the homework" said Honoka awaiting for Nagisa have herself time alone for doing homework just a bit but also thinking something else as well that she didn't confessed to Nagisa.

Meanwhile with Nagisa she keeps thinking about this dream she had from last night dancing with honoka just like a fairytale thinking to herself "why and what this mean?" Saying that thinking to herself she looks around and walk down a bit in the hallways without distracting honoka she may wants to be alone a bit and now Nagisa go find something to eat from the fridge.

Honoka want to say something to Nagisa but she can't just say it because she doesn't want to make it awkward for Nagisa but honoka want confess her feelings to her and oh so maybe Nagisa may just find out who just has crush on even Nagisa heart pounding

 ** _Will the girls confess something that they never expect before or maybe they will not be expecting something now?_**

 **To be continued**

 ** _I know it not a long story to do but I will try my best to make this awesome and wonderful Christmas, a New Year Romance there so I can say is I hope you will have a good Christmas soon on 2 days._**


	4. Chapter 3: about giving friend of love

**_Chapter 3: about giving friend of love_**

 **25 of December at 8am**

Nagisa and honoka are at the living room/kitchen place at Nagisa home is, where Christmas tree is it's was some Christmas present come along that Nagisa so happy to see that didn't expect that coming she thought the parents will give it to her when they're back from her holiday.

 **25 of December at 5pm**

"Merry Christmas" said honoka just with a bit a smile to Nagisa "Merry Christmas to you too" said Nagisa say that to honoka same Word to her where both girls say that it was snowing outside they look through the window how wonderful it is "some of the presents are mine and my brother but I'm won't open from the tree so...I got you something before you were coming round to stay here until the New Year's Eve and stuff" saying Nagisa said that she going to get the give the present to best friend/crush from Nagisa room it was a home-made ring with A necklace of it with honoka birth stone with a nice White box and blue ribbon bow with it too she come back and give it to honoka.

Oh so honoka got something for Nagisa as well but it's not to give for someone but it's for expressing feelings to Nagisa to show her true feelings of a give for and that because she been have a crush on Nagisa since the day they become pretty cure.

'Nagisa is back from her bed room find honoka and nagisa give it to her when honoka open her present' When Nagisa was smiling Honoka eyes are wide when she Open it it's was the most beautiful and wonderful present she ever seen from nice and amazing person honoka ever meet since they meet at school first time "so what do you think of it?" Said Nagisa "it's wonderful thoughtful gift Nagisa" said honoka look at her crush she realise that all this time being with someone that she never thought that honoka may be in love with Nagisa "I have something for you too but it is soft of a gift but can you Close your eyes second" saying that 'Nagisa just closed her eyes and wondering why Honoka asked nagisa to close her eyes'

Honoka get some herself ready to do this she waiting for was unexpected thing that Honoka even done hoping it wouldn't Hurt nagisa feelings. Begin to do it both girls don't seen to be nervous 'Honoka did a quick kiss on the nagisa lip' nagisa The blinking to two times and heart was was pounding since got a kiss from her best friends/crush "wow...that" before nagisa said anything Honoka said "if you don't feel the same feeling for this I...I sorry did that to you nagisa" said give a apology bowl.

Nagisa get Honoka give her a hug with a smile "I was going to say that actually nice" after nagisa stopped hugging honoka Nagisa give kiss on a Honoka forehead. Honoka blushing and said "I...I love you" said Honoka "i love you too" said nagisa with smile and blush as well oh so Honoka did that too an it was the best Christmas present a crush could gift to


	5. Chapter 4: romance or friendship

**_Chapter 4: Romance or friendship it's still beautiful in the air_**

 **The girls getting ready for dinner with their friends hikari because she's coming round for dinner with them tonight. After the three girl done their food hikari say goodbye to her friends now between Nagisa and Honoka alone now after prom on Christmas Day Honoka kiss Nagisa.** **Will they be a Romance way or not?**

 ** _28 of December at 12pm_**

"I have to go to my grandmother house to get something" said Honoka that one thing she forgot to get before she came here at the first-place "oh what is it anyway" said nagisa look at her friend/crush when Honoka near the front door is begin to open it just a bit "I see you a bit soon bye" said Honoka off she left to go her grandma house.

Meanwhile with nagisa, since her friend/Crush she's been thinking about that kiss that Honoka gift that as a present way to show her True feelings towards Nagisa on the actual Christmas Day ones Nagisa actually said 'it was pretty nice' to Honoka, my what wonderful kiss it was but still felt strange from Nagisa heart that she never felt like this before she feels bad that Honoka put this effort to show her true feelings to nagisa. Now nagisa does know herself has a crush on Honoka since from nagisa dream maybe she can give it back in return wise and she know what just what to do.

 **28 of December at 5:45pm**

Nagisa Think to herself that she done a set up for Honoka that Honoka will be impress but oh so loving it as well. The table is got white cover on the table with two chairs just for two girls to sit with one small candle to make look nice, The CD of romantic music is ready to put two songs' One: it shows her feeling how nagisa feel about Honoka' Two: nagisa going to ask Honoka to slow dance with her in the romantic way, Nagisa is was wearing a suit that she never wears it before but she seen to like it.

Before Honoka was going leave grandmas home she gets a call from Nagisa and said "hey you got the things that you forgot and I going to gift you something but it a surprise it's going to be strange but is it ok you wears the dress but i mean you don't have to wear it if you want to if you know what I mean' cool I see you soon at my place bye" go on the phone call and put down the phone at the living room. The door was knock in two 2 Times nagisa was ready for this so nagisa opened the front door and it was Honoka "oh hi nagisa I am back and what are you wearing and I got some to wear what you said just to ask: why do have to change into a nice dress for?" Said Honoka giggle a bit with a smile she before she came in nagisa stopped her to come in "it's because like I said it's a surprise and you have to close your eyes for it, you can get changed in my bedroom trust me" said Nagisa grabs her hand and take Honoka to Nagisa bedroom that Honoka can get changed into.

Where Honoka got herself changed in her dress and when Nagisa was standing front of her bedroom door for Honoka she opened nagisa door "Wow..." said nagisa look the girl who has a crush on nagisa' Honoka eyes was sparkle like the stars up the night sky, Honoka is wearing a Beautiful White and blue slim dress with a bit of lipgloss it makes nagisa to fall in love with her right now and blushing a little but nagisa has to eat something first "you look amazing and...beautiful" said Nagisa when she said four words in the fourth was a little bit of long One and said the fifth one just mumbled a bit

"thanks and where is the surprise thing you was going to show me or something?" Said Honoka "oh right' right this way madam" said Nagisa bow at Honoka like a Genteman way and when Honoka seen the kitchen/living room she was shocked that nagisa done this for her "wow that is so wonderful" said Honoka "I got some food it really nice you will like it" said nagisa that she pull the chair for Honoka to sit like a gentleman again "well thank you what true gentleman" said Honoka with a giggle and sit down the chair that nagisa pull for Honoka oh so nagisa sit down as well at her own chair

The time goes by they done they dinner. Nagisa get up from the chair go to Honoka an said "Honoka I need to tell you something that I not good with words so I going to put a song to show my feelings towards you how are you feel since from Christmas Day" said nagisa walk to the CD Player put the song on of 'Do I Love You Because Your Beautiful'

 ** _Nagisa: Do I love you because you're beautiful Or are you beautiful because I love you? Am I making believe I see in you A girl too lovely to be really true Do I want you because you're wonderful Or are you wonderful because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream Or are you really as beautiful as I seem?_**

 ** _"You just saying that because I kiss on that day or maybe is it not a accident maybe it's our hearts Sharing our true feelings. I'm going to sing with you as well share my feelings too" said Honoka stand up from a chair and walks a little bit meanwhile saying that stuff and stops and look at nagisa walk up to her holding nagisa hands begin to sing with her too_**

 ** _Honoka: Am I making believe I see in you A woman too perfect to be really true Do I want you because you're wonderful Or are you wonderful because I want you Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream Or are you really as wonderful as I seem?_**

 ** _Both: Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream Or are you really as wonderful as I ever seem?_**

"So yeah what do you feel right now" said nagisa with a smile with a blush too " I felt wonderful and happy to be with you nagisa that was most romantic thing I ever seen from you' wait you know what this is what I feel right now" said Honoka with a blushing after she said 'wait you know what this is what I feel right now' she towards nagisa and gift her a passion kisses. When nagisa get a kiss from Honoka her heart went pounding twice as fast before from last time nagisa kiss Honoka than the both girls stopped and nagisa was going to ask something well there other thing I need to ask you was well and I going to say this that I never ask someone this before but may I have this honour to dance with you" said nagisa bow like a prince would do than looks up at Honoka and give her a wink

"but is it oh so okay you teach me to do a slow dance with me?" Said nagisa The one thing she forgot is she doesn't know how to do a slow dance with anyone and that's why she ask Honoka politely with it as well "well of course said Honoka "after all you are my Romeo" said Honoka whispering in nagisa ears after that she does with a cute smile of hers. Nagisa is blush by that and she smile as well with her blush.

The music of romance are on they begin to dance of Honoka teaching nagisa how to dance with Honoka, and slowly step-by-step nagisa starting to understand how to dance and it was the most wonderful and beautiful they both deserve after that nagisa kisses Honoka with passion and carry Honoka to her room then make Beautiful, Wonderful, Amazing Love

 ** _To be continued_**


	6. Chapter 5: Happy New Year (2018)

**_Chapter 5: Happy New Year (2018)_**

 **31 of December at 8:30am**

Through the past three days Nagisa and Honoka are done the decorations and cleaning up from three days ago it's very clean at Nagisa home and her parents oh so Honoka grandma was coming round for New Year's Eve they should be back at 9:00pm just waiting in three hours until the new day and year starts to celebrate for.

Meanwhile with Honoka and Nagisa past from three days they have some romance Nagisa is the first to wake up then she looked at Honoka see how lovely she look to think to herself "morning Honoka" said nagisa with a smile looking at Honoka "morning nagisa" said Honoka began to wake up and get out nagisa bed "my family and your grandma are coming here at 11:30pm" said nagisa when the both girls getting their self breakfast. When girls are done the breakfast the girls were thinking maybe nagisa should ask Honoka to be her girlfriend or Honoka ask nagisa to be? Who know you may see what happens next.

 **31 of December 11:55pm**

Everyone is to celebrate the New Year's Eve with Nagisa family and Honoka with her grandma too, to celebrate everyone was fine the girls were still thinking about from three days ago how they Express their feelings towards each other never mind that they are still happy to be with them through thick and thin. four minutes later everyone was counting down for the New Year's Eve to a new year and when it was 12:00am now in the 1th of January 2018 Honoka grab Nagisa hand take her to Nagisa bedroom then shut the door gently look at nagisa "hey I was just wanting to ask you something?" Said Honoka "same I was to ask you something too" said Nagisa "well you go first" said Honoka "no you go first" said nagisa standing still the both of girls keep it quiet a bit until Honoka has idea "wait maybe we should say it at the same time ok so after counting to 3" the both girls are counting 1, 2, 3 **"will you be my girlfriend"** said both of them after they said that they start to look each other for a minute or so and they both blush a lot a bit of it but in the end the girls are both nodding for agreement, nagisa grab Honoka right-hand gently slowly pull it nagisa put her left-hand on Honoka cheeks, looking each other deeply into their eyes and when they both kisses the fireworks were starting it was the best year of new years eve that ever haves.

 ** _The End_**

Hope everyone has a good New Year's Eve and also a new years day from today obviously. Some people on reviewing from my Computer that if I do take request and for my answer is: **_yes I can do any requests only I can do is romance for now and this is sort of new to me on Fanfiction and I will try improve my best to do this so I hope everyone enjoys this story so please review and oh so add this story as your favourite and follow me as well what you think and you may put any requests but like I said only i do is Romance for now but if I feel ready to do something new I will guys let you know if I done any story else so thank you all of you to read this story._**


End file.
